Clear Wing Synchro Dragon
English= |-| Rōmaji= |-| |-| Japanese= しきも しき し、 の さで を て！ ！ れろ！ 、クリアウィング・シンクロ・ドラゴン！||color = white}} |-| |-| Japanese Alternate= しきも しき し、 の さで を て！ ！ れろ！ 、クリアウィング・シンクロ・ドラゴン！||color = white}} |-| |} Other images Official Clear Wing concept art.png|Clear Wing concept art. Sketch of Yūgo and Clear Wing Ep116 by Hiroki.jpg|Official picture of Clear Wing and Yūgo drawn by Hiroki. Anime |-|Season 1= Arc V Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Silhouette.png|"Clear Wing"' Silhouette. Arc V 18 Clear Wing vs Dark Rebellion.png|"Clear Wing" vs "Dark Rebellion". Arc V Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.png|Yūgo Synchro Summoned "Clear Wing". Yugo 37-12.png|Yūgo attacks with "Clear Wing". Ep37 Clear Wing destroys Break Sword.png|"Clear Wing" destroys "Break Sword" Ep47 Yūgo and Clear Wing.png|Yūgo Synchro Summoned "Clear Wing". Obelisk Force and Yugo 47.png|Yūgo and "Clear Wing" confront Obelisk Force. |-|Season 2= Yugo 54-05.png||Yūgo shows "Clear Wing" Card to Yuzu. Yuto vs Yugo.png|Yūto is confronted by Yūgo and "Clear Wing". Yugo vs Yuto 2.png|Yūgo and "Clear Wing" vs Yūto and "Dark Rebellion". Ep 55 Effect of Clear Wing.png|Effect of "Clear Wing". Shingo, Yugo, Clear Wing.jpg|"Clear Wing" during the Riding Duel against Shingo. Ep72 Clear Wing attacks.png|Clear Wing attacks. Dragon Bind Yugo.png|Yūgo activates "Dragon's Bind". Sawatari and Yugo 72.png|"Clear Wing" during the Riding Duel against Shingo. Clear wing and Yugo.png|"Clear Wing" during the Riding Duel against Shingo. Ep72 Sassy Rookie kicks Clear Wing.png|"Sassy Rookie" kicks "Clear Wing". Shingo chase.png|"Clear Wing" chasing Shingo. Clear Wing shines.jpg|Clear Wing shines. Ep84 Zuru, Red-Eyed Dice and Clear Wing.png|Yūgo needs to roll a 3 to Synchro Summon the Level 7 "Clear Wing". Arc 84 End.jpg|"Clear Wing" during the Duel against Serena. Serena, Clear Wing, Yugo 85.png|"Clear Wing" during the Duel against Serena. Ep85 Recover from the Brink protects Clear Wing from Lio Dancer's attack.png|"Recover from the Brink" protects "Clear Wing" from "Lio Dancer"'s attack. Ep85 Cool Mirror prevents the destruction of Clear Wing.png|"Miracle Cool Mirror" prevents the destruction of "Clear Wing". Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion and Clear Wing.png|"Clear Wing", "Odd-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion". Yuri vs Yugo 92-2.png|Yūgo and "Clear Wing" confront Yūri and "Starve Venom" |-|Season 3= The Four Dragons.png|Four Heavenly Dragons. Yugo 116-2.png|The effect of "Sun Protector" inflicts 800 damage to Yūgo and "Clear Wing". Ep116 Clear Wing destroys the second Protector's Shield Token.png|"Clear Wing" destroys "Protector's Shield Token". Ep117 Bewildering Wind negating Clear Wing's effects.png|"Bewildering Wind" negating "Clear Wing"'s effects and halving its ATK. Ep117 Tri-Eyed Dice protects Clear Wing.png|"Tri-Eyed Dice" protects "Clear Wing" from "Winter Bell"'s attack. Rin 117-13.png|Rin activates the first effect of "Crystal Bell" to let it copy the effect of "Clear Wing". Arc V OP 6 Yūgo and Clear Wing.png|Yūgo and "Clear Wing" in Op 6. Four Dimension Dragon 126.jpg|Zarc in possession of the Four Heavenly Dragons cards. Four Dimension Dragons 126-1.jpg|The Four Heavenly Dragons are summoned by Zarc in a stadium of the Original Dimension. Four Heavenly Dragons 126-1.png|The Four Heavenly Dragons attack the inhabitants of the Original Dimension. The Four Heavenly Dragons 126.png|The Four Heavenly Dragons during the destruction of the Original Dimension. Clear Wing attack 126.png|"Clear Wing" attacks the airplanes of the Original Dimension. Zarc and the Four Dragons 126.png|Zarc tells the Four Dragons that they will become one of flesh and obtain the strongest power. Yuri, Yugo, Sora 126.jpg|Zarc starts his awakening. Yugo 126-2.png|Awakened Yūgo and "Clear Wing". The Four Dragons 127.png|"Supreme King Dragon Zarc" got split back into four dragons by Ray. Ep129 Clear Wing and Yūgo.png|Awakened Yūgo and "Clear Wing". Yuri, Sora, Yugo 130.png|Yūgo and "Clear Wing" vs Yūri and "Starve Venom". Ep130 Burning Sonic protects Clear Wing.png|"Burning Sonic" protects "Clear Wing". Clear Wing and Galaxy-Eyes.png|"Clear Wing" attacks "Galaxy-Eyes". Kaito and Edo 130-2.png|Kaito takes the control of "Clear Wing" and "Starve Venom". Ep130 Clear Wing tunes with Demonmagne.png|"Clear Wing" tunes with "Demonmagne". Ep131 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.png|"Clear Wing" summoned. Yuri 133-4.png|"Clear Wing" with Yūri and "Starve Venom". Ep133 Yūya seeing Yūri and his Dragons.JPG|Yūya seeing Yūri and his Dragons. Clear Wing and Yuri 133.png|Yūri activates the effect of "Clear Wing". Yuri 133-10.png|Yūri form vicious loop with the dragons' effects and his permanent trap cards. Ep134 Clear Wing destroys Drago Remora.png|"Clear Wing" destroys "Drago Remora". Ep134 Yūri and Clear Wing.png|Yūri and "Clear Wing". Yuri and Yuya 134.jpg|Yūri, "Clear Wing", "Starve Venom" and "Dark Rebellion" vs "Odd-Eyes" and Yūya. Yuri 135-8.png|Yūri controlling "Clear Wing", "Starve Venom" and "Dark Rebellion". Yugo 135-1.png|Awakened Yūgo and "Clear Wing" Yuto, Yuri, Yugo 135.png|Yūri, Yūto, Yūgo, "Clear Wing", "Starve Venom" and "Dark Rebellion". Yuri and Yuya 135-1.png|Yūya facing against Yūri who takes control of three dragons. Yuri and Yuya 135-12.png|"Clear Wing", "Starve Venom" and "Dark Rebellion" confront Yūya. Ep135 Yūya gains control of Clear Wing.png|"Trap Mimic" acquires the effect of "Dragon Creeping Plant" allows Yūya to gain control of "Clear Wing". Yuya 135-10.png|Yūya controls three Heavenly Dragons and "Flat Rat". Yugo, Yuya, Yuto 135.png|Yūgo and Yūto lend their powers to Yūya. Yugo 136.png|"Clear Wing" banished. Clear Wing and En Winds 140.png|"Clear Wing" and "En Winds". Yuya and Four Heavenly Dragons 146-1.png|"Clear Wing", "Dark Rebellion", "Odd-Eyes" and "Starve Venom" during the Riding Duel against Jack Atlas. Yuya and Four Heavenly Dragons 146-2.png|"Clear Wing", "Dark Rebellion", "Odd-Eyes" and "Starve Venom" during the Riding Duel against Jack Atlas. The Four Dragons 147.png|Four Heavenly Dragons during the Riding Duel against Jack. Clear Wing 147.png|"Clear Wing" destroys "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant". Clear Wing and Yuya 147-1.png|"Clear Wing" helps Yūya to grab the Action Card "Assault". Yuya and Four Heavenly Dragons 147.png|Yūya Summons the Four Heavenly Dragons during his Duel against Reiji. Clear Wing and Yuya 147-3.png|Yūya riding "Clear Wing". Clear Wing and Yuya 147-2.png|Yūya and "Clear Wing" survive the attack of "Hell Armageddon". Yuya and the Four Dragons 147-2.png|Yūya and the Four Heavenly Dragons during his Duel against Reiji. Clear Wing and Yuya 148.png|Yūya tunes "Clear Wing" with "Odd-Eyes". Yugo and Clear Wing 148.png|Yūgo tunes "Clear Wing" with "Odd-Eyes". DVD ARC-V DVD vol 10.png|Yūgo and "Clear Wing" on the 10th DVD cover. Deck *Yūgo *Zarc *Yūri *Yūya Sakaki Category:Anime cards Category:Monster Cards Category:Effect Monsters Category:Synchro Monsters Category:Yūgo's cards Category:Zarc's cards Category:Yūri's cards Category:Synchro Category:Yūya Sakaki's cards